


Wings

by nikomiel



Series: Volleyshots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Tattoos, body art, hinata has wings (how original)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikomiel/pseuds/nikomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years into their relationship, Kageyama notices immediately when Hinata starts acting weird.<br/>What is the dumbass hiding this time?</p><p>In which Hinata gets a tattoo, and Kageyama does not react as expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

“Hinata! Dumbass, what the hell are you doing!”

The words exploded out of Kageyama’s mouth as he stalked over to where Hinata was rubbing his back up and down against the net pole, face looking like he was holding back a sneeze and fists clenched tight.

His boyfriend froze.

“Uh… nothing?”

Looking around at the others snickering in their direction, Kageyama grabbed him by the shoulder and hissed into his ear.

“Idiot, are you trying to _pole dance_?”

“What?! No! I was just-“

“Just _what_?” Kageyama burst out in exasperation. Hinata was looking at him with the wide eyes of a caged dormouse, still flat against the pole.  
But then Ukai started yelling at them to get back to practice and the vein in his forehead was reaching dangerous levels of pulsation, so the setter grabbed Hinata by the shirt and frogmarched him back to the court, resolving to grill him about it later.

 

Yet in the sweat and heat and adrenaline of a high-intensity practice match, Hinata’s odd behaviour soon evaporated out of his head, and it was only an hour later in the showers that he remembered.

“Oi, Hinata,” he calls, rubbing his head with a towel and hunting for his shoes. “What were you-“

“Hinata’s gone,” one of the first-years points out through the t-shirt slipping over his head, and Kageyama does a double take.

“He’s _gone_?”

“He went home straight after practice. Didn’t even shower,” another elaborates, and everyone looks faintly grossed out by this.

Except Kageyama, who was well used to the gross idiosyncrasies of his fellow captain (among which were tearing at his toenails, only brushing his teeth once a day, and once, picking his nose and _eating it_ ).

Instead, he found a strange sense of betrayal rising through his torso.  
In three years, Hinata had _never_ left without saying goodbye. Even when he was mad at Kageyama, he would hang around with a puppy face long enough for the setter to sigh and apologise, upon which they would walk home and Hinata would force him to buy pork buns as a ‘proper apology’.

Was Hinata mad at him again? Was he not feeling well? Did something happen?

 

The questions continued to niggle in the back of his conscience, all through the evening and into the next school day, until he finally saw Hinata at lunch break and could interrogate him about it.

But then Hinata kissed him hello, and all of a sudden Kageyama was very much focused on the thin, soft lips parting as they met his own, and it seemed like a waste to simply _talk_ to Hinata when the courtyard was so very empty….

He slid a hand under Hinata’s shirt, marvelling as always at the heat of his pale skin (he had his own little furnace now, and the thought made him smile).

Then the smile slid off his face as Hinata squeaked and wriggled frantically away.

“Ah! Don’t-“

He cut himself off at the hurt expression rising on his boyfriend’s face.

“Sorry,” he said, leaping up and grabbing his backpack. “I, um, just need to pee.”

With that, he dashed off, leaving an irritated, bemused, and thoroughly turned-on Kageyama behind him.

 

In fact, Hinata’s odd behaviour continued for the next three days, in which he a) ran home straight after practice, and b) wouldn’t let Kageyama so much as run a hand under his shirt.

It was just ridiculous.

Finally, after the fourth squeak and hand-slap in a row, Kageyama gave up and yelled at him.

 

“Hinata!” he barked, leaping up from his position on his boyfriend’s couch and actually putting his hands on his hips. “What the hell is up with you?”

Hinata was pouting, but the look didn’t reach his eyes. There was definitely something wrong, and the realisation made Kageyama feel physically sick.

“What do you mean?” he tried, but Kageyama was getting angrier and playing dumb wasn’t helping.

“Why won’t you let me touch you? Have you decided to become a nun or something?”

“No! Nothing like that! Anyway, nuns are girls. I’m a boy so I would be an…er…”

They both paused, momentarily distracted.  
Several beats passed in silence.

“Anyway!” Kageyama said eventually, unable to remember for the life of him what the male equivalent of a nun was and feeling rather stupid for it. “I know something’s up, so just tell me, okay? It’s me. You can tell me anything.”

In the silence that followed, his boyfriend nervously chewed his lip. “It’s just… I kinda did something crazy and stupid.”

“You _what_?” Kageyama said, mechanically, and it was like he was falling, his stomach flipping and vision tilting because Hinata had cheated on him and he was going to lose him forever-

He was snapped out of it when Hinata suddenly grabbed his hand.

“Promise you won’t laugh, okay? Promise. I just… really wanted to do this.”

“Alright,” Kageyama said, thoroughly confused and not feeling like laughing at all. “What did you do?”

 _Who did you do_? he asked silently, only Hinata was now standing up and taking off his shirt and if this was a cheating confession, it was the oddest one in history.

His boyfriend took a deep breath, and turned around.

 

Swirls of ink covered lightly freckled skin, crisscrossing and expanding out to flow over his shoulders and almost to his biceps. Starting at the dip between his shoulder blades, the feathers arched up and out in a seamless tessellation of shades and dark lines. The wings on his boyfriend’s back looked so real, so beautiful, that Kageyama wanted to reach out and touch them.

“Can I-“

“It’s still a little itchy and sore,” Hinata said, guessing the incoming question. “But you can if you want to.”

Gently, his boyfriend reached out and touched one finger to each wing, tracing them out and over his shoulders.

“I always imagined… they look so…”

Swallowing, Kageyama summoned every ounce of his literacy and tried to form a whole sentence.  
“Why did you get them?” he managed eventually, and Hinata made to turn around, but Kageyama turned with him, eyes fixed on the tattoo.

“I still remember what you said to me once…” he said, quietly. “It’s what my dad used to say, too. When I was little, and he would play with me in the backyard, and I would jump around in the trees…”

Kageyama knew exactly what phrase he was talking about, without even asking.

He had said it after they won Nationals for the first time, and Hinata had leapt up and delivered a truly amazing super-quick for the winning point. Kageyama had watched him soar, lifting into the air and landing with birdlike grace, and as the team closed around them for a victory cheer, he had grabbed Hinata’s hand and whispered.

“ _You’ve got wings, Shouyou_.”

 

And now, he did.

 

Hinata was looking at him cautiously, completely silent for the first time in their two-and-a-half-year relationship, and it told Kageyama exactly how nervous he was to hear the incoming reaction.

“What did your mum say?” he asked first, and the redhead blanched.  
“Don’t tell her! Tanaka took me to get it and we told the guy I was eighteen so they didn’t even bother asking for parental consent and oh my gosh Kageyama the itching is driving me CRAZY when my shirt rubs against them but I have to play cool at dinner and couldn't shower with you cause you'd see it but anyway it’s worth all the trouble because I just-“  
He broke off as Kageyama gently kissed his neck from behind.

“Shut up,” he murmured into Hinata’s ear, “Don’t be so nervous. I love them.”

“Y-you do?”

“Of course. They suit you. It’s kind of…”  
“Of?”

“Sexy,” Kageyama stuttered out, and Hinata choked on his own spit in surprise.

“R-really?”  
“Yeah. Natsu and your mum aren’t home, right?”  
“...No…”

“Good.”


End file.
